Keep Your Friends Close.../Script
This is the entire script for the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City mission Keep Your Friends Close.... Script (Tommy Vercetti, Lance Vance, and Ken Rosenberg in Tommy's office in the Vercetti Estate) Tommy Vercetti: 'What's going on? '''Ken Rosenberg: '''Tommy! Oh, good, good. Listen, listen. Uh, listen. I like fish. I love fish. I love them as pets in bowls, or as food on a plate, but as much as I love them, I don't want to sleep with them. Okay, but right now your Italian brothers are coming from up ther to fit me with some cement shoes, and I... '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Shut up Ken. Sit down. Lance, what the hell's going on? '''Lance Vance: '''It's your friends up north Tommy. They ain't too happy you capped their man. They're coming down to see the business today. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''They took longer than I thought... Guys, we gotta make this final we gotta leave no doubt that this is my operation. Mine! Ken, you get the first run of counterfeit cash and put three mil in the briefcases. Lance, you get the guys together... ''(Stairs of Vercetti Estate, Tommy, Lance, Ken, and Sonny Forelli) 'Sonny Forelli: '''Tommy! What? No big hugs for your old buddy? '''Tommy Vercetti: '''I've had fifteen years out of the loop. I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette. '''Sonny Forelli: '''Always angry, eh Tommy. Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble, huh? '''Tommy Vercetti: '''There's three mil in the cases... '''Sonny Forelli: '''How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men. That's how you get to be called the Harwood Butcher! Heh-heh-heh! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''You sent me to killon man. ONE MAN. They knew I was coming Sonny. '''Sonny Forelli: '''Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone. Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Just take the money... '''Sonny Forelli: '''Get the damn cash. You know, Tommy? I did what I could for you. I pulled strings, called in favors. I was your friend, Tommy. I hoped you'd see sense, see what's good for business. I trusted you, Tommy, and you dissappointed me. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business. Isn't that right, Lance? '''Lance Vance: '''I'm sorry Tommy. This is Vice City. This is business. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''You sold us out... '''Lance Vance: '''No. I sold YOU out, Tommy. I sold YOU out. The real cash is upstairs in the safe. '''Sonny Forelli: '''Tommy, what was the big plan? You think I'd just take the fake cash? Save face and run away with my tail between my legs?! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''No. I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you. ''(Tommy and Lance, shortly after killing Forelli gangsters) 'Lance Vance: '''No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy? '''Tommy Vercetti: '''You're going down, you back stabbing prick! '''Lance Vance: '''Oh you think so! ''(Tommy chases Lance to the mansion's staircase) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''Come here you double-crossing piece of shit! '''Lance Vance: '''You're history, Tommy, history. ''(Roof of Vercetti Estate, Tommy and Lance fight on the roof) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''This is the last dance for Lance Vance! '''Lance Vance: '''I said I had enough of that at school! ''(Tommy kills Lance) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''You picked the wrong side, Lance... ''(Tommy heads back inside the mansion to the stairs, Tommy Vercetti and Sonny Forelli) 'Tommy Vercetti: '''You took fifteen years from me Sonny... And now I'm gonna make you pay! '''Sonny Forelli: '''You still don't get it do you! I OWN you Tommy. Those fifteen years were mine to spend! Get him boys, he never understood a thing. ''(Tommy kills Sonny, Tommy is sitting on the stairs, talking with Ken Rosenberg) '''Ken Rosenberg: '''Tommy? Oh my god, Tommy! What happened? '''Tommy Vercetti: '''What does it look like? '''Ken Rosenberg: '''It looks like you ruined you suit, and Tommy, that was a beautiful suit! Tommy, what on earth happened? '''Tommy Vercetti: '''I had a dissagreement with a business associate, you know how it is. '''Ken Rosenberg: '''Tommy. I have a dissagreement. I send them an angry letter. Maybe I pee in their mailbox. I don't start World War III. You know, maybe you should speak to my shrink... '''Tommy Vercetti: '''That stupid prick, Lance... '''Ken Rosenberg: '''Tommy, I never liked that guy, okay? He's neurotic, he's insecure, he's self-centered - the guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''I don't think we're gonna be getting any more heat from up north either....'cause there ain't no 'up north', anymore. It's all down south now. '''Ken Rosenberg: '''Wait, does that mean what I think it means...? Tommy, baby! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''What do you think it means? '''Ken Rosenberg: '''That we're in charge... I mean, that you're in charge. Oh, Tommy! '''Tommy Vercetti: '''You know, Ken. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship... After all, you're a conniving backstabbing, two-bit thief and I'm a convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer. '''Ken Rosenberg: '''I know. Ain't it just beautiful? Trivia *In Tommy's line, fifth down from the top, in the audio recording, Tommy tells Ken to put twenty mil in the briefcases instead or three. When Tommy meets with Sonny Forelli minutes later, its revealed that there is actually three million dollars of counterfeit cash in the briefcases instead of two. This is an audio error. *When Sonny Forelli says "Tommy, Tommy", in the text, Tommy's name is spelled '''Tomyy. This was fixed in later versions of the game. Category:Scripts